The present invention relates to a pressure container.
Pressure containers are used for the most varied technical applications for storing or retaining fluids, i.e. liquids or gases. A plastic container core manufactured, for example, by means of blow molding is surrounded by a support sheath made of a composite wrapping. Thereby the pressure forces exerted on the plastic container core due to pressure by the fluid can be taken up by the composite wrapping. At least one connection piece having an opening is formed at the plastic container core. A valve body is arranged in the opening, wherein the fluid can be introduced into and bled off from the interior space of the pressure container by means of the valve body through a fluid duct in the valve body and thus also through the opening, because the valve body is arranged in the opening of the connection piece at the plastic container core.
DE 197 51 411 C1 shows a composite pressure container for storing gaseous media under pressure, having a plastic liner and two neck pieces arranged in the neck region as well as a wrapping of a fiber composite material reinforcing the liner. A neck piece is formed for receiving a valve, wherein the neck piece is provided for receiving the valve with a clamping ring, which can be screwed therein and the outer sheath of which is provided with a threaded portion adjoined by a thread-free, frustoconical portion, and wherein an annular groove arranged between the internally threaded portions of the neck piece for receiving a sealing ring extends radially into the neck piece and at least one corrugation is provided extending outwardly over the entire circumference at the outside of the respective neck piece in the region adjoining the collar. According to a preferred embodiment, the required height of the neck piece increases due to the fact that the clamping ring is used. As a result, the costs of material are increased. Moreover, the construction space available in the vehicle can thus not be used optimally. Furthermore, it is not possible to tune the sealing elements for high and low temperatures.
BE 902 543 A2 also shows a pressure container having a plastic container core and a support sheath surrounding the plastic container core. Therein a two-part embodiment of the neck piece is used in the neck region, wherein the part of the neck piece located within the plastic core container must either be inserted in the plastic core container already during manufacturing thereof, or the plastic core container must be embodied in two parts. Both variants result in considerable extra expense for production and process safety. The inner sealing element in the variant as shown in FIG. 1 with two sealing elements does not have any sealing function, because the pressure inside the container can be propagated via the thread of the two neck pieces.
DE 10 2007 011 211 B3 discloses a pressure container for storing liquid or gaseous media. A plastic container core has at least one cylindrical collar arranged in the radial clearance between a metal cylinder inserted therein and a metal body enclosing the outside of the collar and having a flange protruding radially outwardly, wherein the metal cylinder has at least one radially outwardly open groove, into which at least one O-ring seal, which is adapted in a sealing manner to the collar, is inserted, wherein an externally threaded metal armature is screwed into the end of the metal body facing away from the metal cylinder and wherein the plastic container core and the flange are at least partially enclosed by a support sheath made of a fiber composite material. Therein the metal cylinder forms a one-piece component of the metal armature and is joined immediately to the external thread and has a gradually smaller external diameter than the external thread. Therein the plastic container core together with at least one O-ring seal is pressed between the metal body and the metal cylinder, wherein the plastic container core is connected to the metal body by means of a thread and the at least one O-ring seal lies level with this thread. Manufacturing this thread at the plastic container core leads to accumulations of material and thus to manufacture-related sink marks in this region. If the O-ring is arranged in this region, this reduces the sealing effect.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pressure container, wherein the valve body is attached reliably in a fluid-tight manner to a connection piece of a plastic container core and wherein the valve body and a connection body have a small constructional height. Further, manufacturing the pressure container is to be inexpensive.